ace
by pollyjane
Summary: 5 years after season 7, Rory is 26. Rory/Logan with a huge part from Finn.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Amy-Sherman Palladino owns these characters, not I.

PLEASE review, I want to know what you like/don't like so I know what to write in the future. There's gonna be a lot of Finn as I heart him.

(this is just chapter 1.... I intend to write more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setting: Rory is living in New York, in an apartment alone, working for the New York Times. Approximately 5 years after season 7. Rory's 26.

Rory sits at her computer writing quickly, then turns to a pile of papers beside her, flicking through them then turns back to the screen. Her hair is in a messy bun and she's wearing jeans and a button up shirt.

The door bell rings

"Just a minute!" she calls quickly typing. "And done!" she says to herself.

The door bell rings again

"I'm coming, I'm coming, yeesh!" Rory walks to the door and opens it to find a tall tan-skinned man with cropped brown hair standing at her door stop.

"Have we met?" he begins

"Finn!" Rory bursts, ignoring his joke and throwing her arms around him.

"Well well, I knew the lady couldn't resist me"

Rory ignores him again "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years!"

"Just got back from the airport – visiting family in Australia, and I was informed of you're residency in the lovely city and wondered if you would like to get absolutely hammered with me?"

"I few drinks wouldn't hurt I suppose…lemme just get my purse"

"Take all the time you need"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the bar

Rory and Finn have a catch up and when it feels like there's nothing left to say, Finn asks; "So, Rory, you're still single?"

"I'm focusing on my career" she replies stiffly. "How about you?" she says eager to shift the focus "anyone in your life, you know, any milkmaids or anything?"

"Hey that was Colin not me! But no, unfortunately no women are worthy of the stunning creature before you at present. Get a few more drinks in to me, and you never know Gilmore, you may be in the running."

Rory laughs "well then another round!"

After a few moments of silence Finn looks to Rory and says "they where the best days of my life you know Gilmore?"

He doesn't need to explain further, "Mine too" Rory agrees.

They finish their drinks and then Finn starts the conversation again

"Hey so I've heard of this…place…just downtown, it's supposed to be amazing at night, was thinking of having a look, care to join?"

"Ooo 'this place' sounds cryptic"

"Well what can I say Gilmore, I'm a cryptic kinda guy"

Rory looks at her watch "well…it's already way past my bedtime…no use in going home now"

"I knew I liked you for a reason" Finn says with a smirk

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking along a street of New York

"So Gilmore, you enjoying NY?"

"Yeah it's okay, I miss mom a bit but now her and Luke are married I'm sure she's holding up"

Finn nods, they keep walking, in silence.

"Rory do you know why I brought you out tonight?" Finn says breaking the silence.

"Um…to catch up?"

"No. Well yes…but…do you know what tonight is?"

"Um…no I don't…" Rory replies curious

"It's the 5th year anniversary of our graduation"

"Oh…so it is"

Finn smiles… "quick, follow me"

They start running "Finn! Wait! Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" he shouts back, slightly ahead of her.

He comes to a halt at what looks like an abandoned factory. "we're here" he says looking at the dusty doors in front of him. "But it's not time yet" he says, one finger in the air accompanying the smirk on his face. He walks around the side, gesturing Rory to follow him. There is a dumpster around the side of the building and from beside it he pulls two ratty looking cardboard boxes. "Ah here we are…one for the lady" he says giving her a box "and one for the dashing fellow accompanying her" he says with a grin.

"Finn I don't get it!"

"Alas!" he says dramatically "but you will". Rory looks back confused. "Now," he continues, "go in there and open you're box," he says pointing to a dodgy looking female bathroom tacked on to a restaurant "you'll know what to do…I'll meet you back around the front when you're done"

"And why should I trust you?"

"Come on Gilmore, have I ever led you astray?...don't answer that"

Rory chuckles then enters the bathroom. She pulls the flaps open of the cardboard box. Inside is a dress. It's long and elegant, made of red satin. She puts it on with the accompanying shoes and grabs the clutch in the bottom of the box. She looks in the mirror and takes out her hair. She reaches into the bag she brought and searches for some make-up. She finds mascara and a lip gloss "This will have to do" she says. She transfers her phone, ipod, keys etc into her clutch then shoves her old clothes and bag back in the box. She walks out of the bathroom and places the box back by the dumpster, on top of Finns.

She walks back around to the front to see Finn in a tuxedo. He smiles, "After you my lady" he says opening the huge creaking door in front of them, some dust falling in the process.

Revealed is an enormous room. It's well lit by a hanging chandelier and candles that sit on the walls and tables. It is filled with people, around 100, all wearing beautiful gowns and suits and sipping expensive champagne. The walls are lined with food, and the newly polish floorboards prompt tapping from the heels that are worn by about half of the room.

"Welcome," Finn smiles, "to the alumni of the Life and Death Brigade"

Rory looks around in amazement but something catches her eye. The chattered room now turns silent in her mind as she focuses.

On Him.

The man, as she had convinced herself many years ago, she would marry.

She had shoved those feelings away – however true they where – into a file in her mind that was covered by layer upon layer of whatever she could think of placing on top of it. From the moment they parted she dared not think his name.

Until now.

Logan.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry this is short, please review, I probably wont be as fast getting the next one up but I've already started writing it so we'll see

Thanks for the reviews! I don't own these characters, amy does so full cred to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room, still as silent as it was when she first saw him, began to move slowly as she focused on his every movement.

He lifted his glass up to his mouth, pulling up into a grin. His eyes where focused on someone else, who - Rory didn't care. He had taken his jacket off and sung it over her shoulder holding it with the hand that didn't hold his gold-rimmed glass. His sleeves where messily rolled up to his elbows and his tie was a little crooked, slightly loosened.

He had some stubble on his chin that was unusual to see on him. His hair was longer – not long, just a little shaggy. It suited him, Rory decided. Not that she had a right to decide these things – she corrected herself.

He definitely looked older. She supposed she must look older too.

Almost five seconds had past by this last thought and Rory hadn't realized her lack of breathing and her still constant stare.

"Are you alright, love?" Finn made the room pick up to its normal pace and sound resumed.

"Yeah I just…" Rory said still washed over in thoughts of what could have been. Her eyes were still focused on his, and in a break in his conversation his eyes darted to meet hers.

Rory blinked and he was gone.

He ran. Faster than she'd ever seen him run. And to where? – she didn't know. He was lost in a sea of silk and suits.

A single tear ran down her cheek.

She had reenacted what seeing him again would be like a thousand times over.

When she was on the plane to New York she had imagined him at the terminal on one knee with a bunch of flowers eagerly awaiting her arrival.

When she sat at home alone with a tub of ice-cream watching re-runs on her small television she had imagined him coming to her door and professing his un-dying love for her.

When she went back to Stars Hollow she had imagined him sitting with Lorelai and Luke in their house, all waiting for her to open the door so they could finally be reunited.

Her imagination was never like this. In her fantasies he never ran.

She collapsed on the nearest seat, head in hands.

"Rory, love, can I get you anything?" Finn said with concern

"I just need to be alone" she said looking up, unaware of her tear-streaked cheeks.

Finn nodded. He then ran. He ran out the door and around to the dumpster on the side of the building. He hoisted himself on top of the lip and from their grabbed the fire escape, climbing it until he reached the roof.

Logan's back was towards him, standing with his hands rested on the wall directly opposite him.

Finn ran to Logan's side.

"She's so beautiful" Logan began

"Logan, the plan wasn't for you to run. I, the stunningly handsome jester, was supposed to get her here and then BAM you'd win the fair maidens heart and we'd all go home, - having had the dragon defeated - and live happily ever after!...we'd be like…the beauty," he says gesturing downwards to indicate Rory, "the beast" he says pointing to Logan "and that candle-stick man with the French accent" he says pointing to himself.

"Firstly, I think you've had a few too many tonight Finn and secondly what was I thinking? She's so amazing you know…and I'm…I'm…well look at me! What was I thinking? I don't deserve her! I never have. And she knows that too – from the moment she met me until the moment she said 'no' she's known that. I can believe it took me this long to figure it out."

"Look logan, you still want to marry her right?"

"Yeah – yes, of course I do."

Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "I've carried this thing around with me for five years, every day since she said no. What makes me think that she'll say yes this time?"

Finn thinks. "I have an idea."


	3. Chapter 3

This is the second last chapter. Please Review. I unfortunately own none of these characters. It's a short one, but hopefullyy a good one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About half an hour later Finn sits down at Rory's side, her head still in her hands.

"Common," he says bending down to make eye contact with her, "lets get some fresh air"

Rory stood up shaking; the mascara she'd applied had now made its way down her cheeks. She rubbed them and grabbed a tissue from her clutch to try and remove the black lines.

"Better?" she asked Finn

"Perfect" he replied with a grin.

They walked out of the beautifully warm, light, room, and on to the contrasting foot path.

They had walked a block when Finn first spoke "you still love him don't you?"

She simply nodded, sniffing and folded her arms across her chest as she looked down.

They had walked two more blocks when Finn gestured for them to turn left "there's a nice park down here" he said, excusing his action.

They walked down another block before Rory saw it.

A single street lamp stood beside a park bench. On the park bench was a letter with the single word "Ace" written on it. She opened it, her heart racing, to see familiar writing sprawled across the page.

_From the first day we met, there hasn't been a day in my life not filled with thoughts of you. _

Rory looked up from the letter, wiping her wet cheeks, to see a winding footpath from the point she stood, into the park, lined with candles and covered in sunflower petals – her favorite.

Finn said simply "go". Shoving the note into her clutch she pulled the high-heeled shoes off her feet and ran. She ran as fast as she could through the winding candles - her feet treading on hundreds of petals.

She stopped. A gazebo covered in fairy-lights now stood before her.

He was kneeling in the middle.

She ran up the stairs and stood a meter away from him.

He smiled. Her dress was now tear-stained.

He took a deep breath, and, with a single tear running from his eye to his chin, he spoke.

"Rory Gilmore," he took another deep breath and as the tears rolled down his cheeks he said confidently, hopefully, desperately, "will you marry me?"

She pressed her lips to his and her arms where thrown around his neck as she sat on his knee. Snow fell around the gazebo and the air was filled with the melody of Moon River – reminiscent of the first night they danced.

Rory nodded, unable to speak.

Logan pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger, keeping silent.

They stood, and, his hands on her back, hers on his shoulders, they danced.

It could have been an hour – it could have been four…Rory couldn't tell and didn't care.

Finally Logan peered at his watch and whispered in her ear "It's time for the big stunt"

Rory smiled and, curious as to what it would be, she whispered back "let's go"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I in no way own these characters.

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and to all whom favorited it. This is the last chapter – I hope you enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan grabs Rory's hand tightly, they begin to walk.

"Where are we going?" Rory asks

"You'll see Ace, you'll see" Logan replies with a grin

He calls down a taxi when they come to the nearest main road. Logan opens the door for Rory before getting in next to her. He leans forward and passes the taxi driver a note "to here, thanks" he says as the driver reads it. The driver nods and begins to drive. Logan looks over to Rory, sitting on his right and smiles. He grabs her left hand and begins to play with her ring

"Did I ever tell you how good this looks on you?"

"Logan it's amazing…seriously, it's so classy with all it's diamonds."

Logan laughs

"No seriously, Audrey Hepburn would be jealous"

"I'm glad you like it Ace"

"So huntzberger," Rory says eager to catch up "what have you been up to for the past five years?"

Logan nods "good question – you should be a journalist." Rory laughs "well," he begins to answer, "A few years ago I knew this amazing girl – intelligent, beautiful, funny…you know, miles too good for me"

"She sounds cool, I'd like to meet this girl – see what all the fuss was about"

"And then I let her go like an idiot. So these past five years while getting out of my fathers clutches and finally creating a successful business, I've been pining-"

"Like a regular Gatsby" Rory interrupts

"Exactly, pining like Gatsby, trying to find her so I could get her back"

"And where you successful?"

"You tell me"

"We're here!" the driver butts in to their moment.

Logan pays and gets out then opens Rory's door. The snow has stopped but the air is still cold.

Rory shivers

"I'd give you my jacket" Logan says noticing, "but I'm afraid in the end it wont make much difference"

Rory gives a confused look prompting him to add "you'll see what I mean soon"

They walk, hand in hand, through some trees until they find themselves amongst the same people they had left. They where all standing with their backs to Logan and Rory as they walked up, and appeared to be fascinated with something in front of them. Logan and Rory made their way to the front of the crowd to find themselves standing on the edge of a cliff. They looked down to see water crashing against the cliff, the equivalent of about 3 stories down from where they were standing.

Rory looked up at Logan shocked "It's so cold – we'd all die of hypothermia!"

"Don't worry ace there's blankets and spare clothes and hot drinks awaiting us at the bottom – we will not die…remember no one in the life and death brigade has ever died."

"Yeah yeah I remember…" she says defeated "except for old ones!" she adds correcting him.

Logan smiles "ahh I love you so much Ace, you know that?"

"You're not too bad yourself huntzberger."

Rory looks down again at the waves and nervously clenches Logan's hand tighter.

"Do you trust me?" Logan asks sensing her fear

"You jump I jump jack" she says smiling.

Before anyone can do another thing, a loud "in omnia paratus!" is roared by Finn as he takes the first leap wearing nothing but his tie and top-hat.

"In omnia paratus!" the crowd roars, echoing Finn.

Rory and Logan follow suit as they hold hands, jumping into the ice-cold water. As they plummet into the water they hold each other tightly.

They then emerge and Rory screams over the crashing waves

"I love you so much Logan, you know that?"

He laughs, squeezing her tighter, "You're not too bad yourself Ace"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the whole point of this fan fic was the Rogan getting back together, if you'd like more than this, however, I can write more. I'm currently working on some new stuff though...eg. I have a good one for Jess lovers coming up as no one seams to like dean. crazy people. Anyway, as I said, please review!


End file.
